


Stitch by Stitch

by Blossem12



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: Annapoe - Freeform, F/M, Poe Party, shipwrecked comedy - Freeform, wellenore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossem12/pseuds/Blossem12
Summary: Days passed since the Dinner Party at Edgar Allen Poe's house. But things arent the same for Lenore. Her many attempts to reach the ghosts of the house have failed. She misses Annabel (mostly for Edgars sake) but she cant help but feel like she misses H.G more...





	Stitch by Stitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any Shipwrecked Fanfic so im sorry if its not up to your expectations. More chapters hopefully soon!

1 Day Since The Party

 

Lenore spent the morning pacing around the floors of Edgar's House, something she did often but this time it felt odd. Just last night some of the most famous authors of their time were murdered.  
Surely all of them had unfinished business? They were writers! Lenore thought to herself. But the house was empty, no signs of the undead. 

“Edgar!” Lenore shouted, she walked directly to his office to see him stroking a raven with a quill in his hand, “Dude. That's like borderline super cray.” 

“Writing does not come easily Lenore, certain exercises are necessary!” Edgar whispered. 

Lenore rolled her eyes, however, they landed on the title of Edgar's new work, A Tell-Tale Heart. 

“What's with the creepy romance novel?” Lenore asked sitting on the edge of the desk. Edgar barely looked up from his writing, his response was quick and anger filled. 

“What romance novel? I don't write romance novels” 

“Calm yourself, Brontë. But no one just calls their work ‘Tell-Tale Heart’ without it being some confession of love. Unless its a poem for Annabel! I wonder if you can read poems in the afterlife. There are a few people I would love to write poems for-” 

“Are you trying to get me to say what it's about?” 

“Totes.” 

Edgar sighed as he responded handing her a stack of papers, his first draft, for her to read. He began to explain the plot,

“Its a story about a man who has killed another man.” 

“Gross.” 

“And he hides the heart under the floorboard.” 

“Also gross” 

“And he deals with his own mortality” 

“Supes gross.” 

 

10 Days Since The Party

 

Another quiet morning in the Poe Household. Lenore and Edgar had gotten used to the quiet but not the loneliness. Lenore was the one most affected, she had no best friend to go to anymore and weirdly enough she found herself missing H.G. the most. The way his goggles fell on his face at the most inopportune times. She found herself thinking about him more than she wasn't thinking about him. 

“Edgar?” Lenore said as she walked into the gloomy room, or as Edgar calls it, “his study” 

“Hm?” He was barely looking up from his writing. With Annabel Lee no longer around he found himself in a deep writing depression. It worried Lenore but she couldn't object. He had lost the love of his life. 

“Do you happen to have any books by Wells?” As she said his last name she realized how lovestruck she seemed, “- Or any of the authors that died?” 

“Over on that shelf” He whispered, still not looking up. His hand pointed to a shelf labeled “Deceased Authors” and a small shelf next to it labeled “Authors That Died at My Dinner Party” 

Convenient! Lenore laughed to herself. She walked over to the shelf, as she placed her hand on the spine of War of the Worlds a crash was heard from the kitchen. 

Edgar looked up in shock and Lenore made eye contact. They rushed to the room to see a figure in a ballgown laying on the ground. Bright red hair surrounding her face. 

“Annabel?!” Poe said running to her side. Lenore almost couldn't believe it. Annabel Lee was laying on their kitchen floor. Edgar was crying tears of joy while Annabel was beginning to come to. 

Lenore began feeling a pounding in her chest.  
There was a chance H.G. could come back.

 

20 Days Since The Party

 

Hopeless.

The word Lenore began using to describe the situation. Annabel was back, Poe was happy again. But Lenore still had a hole in her heart. 

She entered the room where Annabel was knitting a small doll of herself. The red yarn in a tangled mess around her hands as she tied a knot and looked at the doll.

“What's up Anna Banana?” Lenore asked while looking at the doll. It was a very good representation of her. The color matched almost perfectly. Annabel had a tendency to find perfect color matches, it was almost freaky. 

“Making little dolls of us for Christmas decorations!” Annabel squealed, she held up the Edgar one which had the perfect amount of bags under his eyes. 

“Adorbs. I'm gonna sit and read in here if you don't mind. This is the only room with natural light and it makes my reading expressions look ten times more sophisticated.” Lenore made thoughtful expressions as she spoke. 

Annabel let out a slight laugh at her friend but motioned for her to join. Lenore laid on the couch and opened up War of the Worlds. It was a long book but by god, she wanted to finish it.

The two friends sat in silence for a while until Annabel spoke. 

“Lenore?” 

“Hm?” Lenore glanced up from the page quickly but let her eyes fall back down and continue reading. 

“I know things have been hard since H.G. died. For you I mean. And it's been a while and he hasn't shown up yet… so I made you this!” 

Lenore too her attention away from the story and over to Annabell to see a small doll looking exactly like H.G. Lenore let out a slight gasp and reached out and grabbed it. 

“Edgar says you've been very distant since he's been gone and he was getting worried and I was making these dolls and I just thought… maybe you wanted one that looked l-” 

“Thank you” Lenore cut her off as she held the doll close to her chest. Annabel was very happy at her friend's excitement. 

“It's a place holder till the real H.G. shows up! Im, sure he'll be here any day!” 

“Here's to hoping!”

Here's to hoping...


End file.
